This invention is directed to a product applicator and, in particular, to an adjustable product applicator particularly suited for use in applying varying amounts of a cosmetic product, such as mascara, to the lashes of a user.
Conventional product applicators of the type under discussion, such as mascara applicators, generally include an elongated stem having a handle secured to a first end thereof. The handle is utilized to hold the applicator when applying the product and also acts as a cap for the container in which the product to be applied is stored. An applicator head such as a brush or the like is attached to the opposite end of the stem and is used for applying the product in the container to the lashes.
During storage, the stem and brush are situated in the container with the handle-cap removably secured to the top of the container. When the cap is removed from the container, the applicator head is withdrawn and will hold an amount of product to be applied. In such conventional product applicators, the amount of product, such as mascara, retained by the applicator head cannot be varied due to the fixed, unadjustable construction of the applicator head.
In order to allow for predetermined, metered amounts of mascara to be applied by the applicator head, it has been proposed to provide an applicator device having an applicator head with a plurality of coating surfaces wherein the spacing between adjacent coating surfaces is selectively variable such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,235. In adjustable mascara applicators of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,235, the axial distance between coating surfaces on the applicator head is adjustable for application of a desired amount of mascara to the lashes of a user. However, it would be desirable to have an adjustable mascara applicator wherein the axial spacing between coating surfaces is fixed in order to prevent the possibility of the user's lashes getting caught therebetween while providing adjustability to allow for application of a desired amount of mascara and to control the combing and separating action of the applicator head.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a product applicator particularly suited for use in applying mascara to the lashes of a user which is adjustable to control the amount of mascara that is deposited on the lashes and for controlling the degree of combing and separating action.